


Falling For Your Type || Larry Stylinson

by rxidinghigh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asshole Harry, Birthday, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, BoyxBoy, Harry Hurts Louis, Harry is a Tease, Hurt Louis, Innocent Louis, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Not a Happy Story, Playing Hard to Get, Rejection, Rimming, Smut, Top Harry, but bad smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, larryisreal, maybe a happy ending ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxidinghigh/pseuds/rxidinghigh
Summary: harry just doesn't do relationships simple as that 
-actually not simple because louis wants a relationship





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> um, i dont know how to write this is horrible sorry.

\- i hate zayn. kidding no i don't. i just really don't want to get out of bed. but you know bestfriend duties call. "oohhh princess louu come onn! your going to meet my beautiful handsome sex god boyfriend who-" zayn says tugging on my blanket. i kick his hand before he could finish because i know he was going to say something very sexual after that. i groan sinking back into the pillow "do i really have to?" i ask peeking one eye open. zayns frown says it all. "i mean you don't have to if you don't want to it's okay-" i cut him off "no no zayn it's okay let me get ready and i'll be down in 20." he smiles and plops a kiss on my cheek before running downstairs not before yelling a loud thank you. i smile and shake my head and my idiotic bestfriend. i know how sensitive zayn is and even though i'm 10x more sensitive i still have to be the bigger person sometimes. not that i have a problem with it i mean. once i finished getting dressed i grabbed my phone from the charger and my jacket because it was really cold outside and slipped on my adidas and ran downstairs to where zayn was. "Zaynnnnnnieee i'm readyy" zayn looked up from his phone a flashed me a smile. i smiled back because i knew how much this meant to him. it obviously meant a lot . "lets go then" //in the car// "so who's gonna be there?" i asked picking at my nails, it was a bad habit i needed to cut off. "uh Liam my daddy and his friend Harry" i furrowed my eyebrows together "harry" i repeated letting the name roll off my tongue. "do you know anything about him?" we were now at a red light so when i looked over at zayn in the drivers seat i could tell he was thinking deeply "um not really all i know is that he sleeps around a lot and he owns a really big company with liam" i nodded my head even though i was pretty sure he couldn't see me . //at the restaurant// "zayn this looks expensive, you know we don't have that type of money" i said starting to freak out. i could tell he was nervous by how long he was taking to get out the car "i don't know lou, this is where he said to meet them. let's just go" he got out the car me following behind like a lost puppy. entering the restaurant i was met with the smell of expensive wine and from what i can tell the most divine of meals. "c'mon lou" zayn said grabbing my hand and dragging me towards a table where sat a man no more than 24 with brown hair and pretty brown eyes. but the man sitting to the left of him was way more attractive to me. he had long luscious hair, curly may i add. i just wanted to run my fingers through them. i scanned his face our eyes meeting in the process which caused my oxygen to get caught in my throat- woah lou, you almost died there. his eyes were a dark green emerald color. lips pink and juicy as he parted them to lick his bottom lip, then curling his mouth into a sly smirk. and oh i could feel my creative juices flowing "louuu" zayn grumbled next to me, nudging me so that i'd snap back to reality. i hummed slowly tearing my eyes from the god that wore a smirk on his lips. "i was just introducing you to my boyfriend Liam and his friend Harry." i snapped back into reality when i heard the word boyfriend "oh my, i'm so sorry. Hi my name is Louis" i said reaching my hand out for him to shake which he did "pleasure to meet you, i'm guessing you already know my name" a slight chuckle escaped his lips "please sit" he said motioning to the booth across the table. i sat down right infront of the god with zayn soon following. immediately zayn and liam started their conversation. but it was quiet on my side up until god spoke "so do you pronounce your name lewis or lou-e?" fuck. his voice sent me to heaven i swear. it was deep and raspy but smooth and slow at the same time. "lou-e" i managed to stutter out . he hummed and nodded "well louis, tell me about yourself" he said stretching his leg out so it wrapped around mine oh well shit okay.


	2. \2\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not much to say, love you guys x

sorryyy for not uploading, but making it up to you guys tonight!

 

-

 

When the night was over, i was gleaming. harry had been showering me with so many compliments without me even asking for them. My cheeks would turn red every time the words baby, love, beautiful, princess etc. would come out his mouth. every once in a while, his leg would brush up against mine or his hand would brush up against mines accidentally.

we were now walking out the restaurant liam and zayn infront of me and harry. fire was burning throughout my body because harry's hand was on my lower back, guiding me to wherever. 

zayn turned around suddenly "lou, are you okay if harry drove you home? im going to liam's ." i smiled slyly at him "thats fine zayn." he cheesed at me "thanks, lou love you" he gave me a quick hug then ran off with liam.

i turned around slowly on my heels to face harry "guess your driving me home." he smiled down at me pulling on his bun to make it tighter "im aware" he said winking at me. he held out his hand insisting i grab it, which i did without a protest. 

we walked through the cold fall air hand in hand both of us sneaking glances at the other, it wasn't a long walk until finally we reached an all black Bentley Flying Spur. my mouth gaped open because um wow. 

i could see harry smirking from the corner of my eye. "like what you see baby girl?" a blush crept up my neck to my cheek. words weren't coming out so i just nodded, he grabbed me by my hips and pushed me against the car. he inched closer to me our bodies centimeters away from pressing together. he removed his hands from my hips my body shuddering from the cold that took over where it was once warm. 

instead he put his hands next to my head and leaned his head in closer to my neck. he pressed a quick open mouthed kiss against my neck before slowly moving his way up to my ear. "i have plenty more i'd love you to see babygirl" he paused blowing air on my ear then continued "i'd love to just wreck you against all of them" 

oh.

okay.

he pulled back face looking smug and pupils dilating losing their green color. i was speechless how could he say that? we just met. he grabbed my hand pulling me away from the door so that he could open the door for me like a true gentleman.

i was so relived that it was getting dark so he couldn't see how red my face must be because he'd surely laugh. "thank you" i muttered quietly before getting into the car. I heard the car door close and i looked around the car in awe. it was so beautiful , the leather i was sitting on cost probably more than my rent.

he got into the car as soon as i was putting on my seat belt on. "your coming to my house." he simply said as if it was an everyday thing. "okay" i found myself saying. not even complaining. 

~

2 hours later i was in harrys home. we had been watching a movie that now has gotten very mature. harry had lent me one of his shirts and sweats. they both fit completely huge on me but it smelled like him so it was okay. on the other hand harry had just been wearing sweats that hung low on his hips. putting his v line on show for everybody to see. his chest was littered with black ink and not to mention he was just so god damn fit. 

we were in his room with the duvet on top of us even though both of us were sitting against the headboard.

once the movie ended exhaustion took over me for some reason. "harry" i mumbled sleepy. he hummed looking towards me while putting the remote in his drawer. "c-can i sleep over m' getting pretty tired." he got on the bed before crawling towards me on all fours. once he got to me basically caging me in he kissed my cheek letting it linger there for a while. "of course love" he whispered, i blushed while he rolled of me turning off the lamp light next to him. 

i moved down the bed, pulling the blanket over my shoulder "c'mere baby" he mumbled pulling me closer to him by my waist, i squeaked in surprise as i felt him smile against my back. he wrapped his arm around my waist tighter and put his leg on top of mines and shit all i could think about with the way he was pressed against me was harryharryharry "goodnight love" he says planting a kiss on the back of my neck. "goodnight Haz" i said my eyes slowly dropping and soon falling into sleep, not before think how does someone i just met have this affect on me. 

____

 

DID YOU LIKE IT ? I HOPE YOU DID, NEXT CHAPTER GOING UP IN A FEW. 

|866 words|


	3. {3}

HEY AGAIN 

-

i soon awoke basically buried. like in all honestly when i opened my eyes all i saw was black because my head was in harry's chest. its like harry was manhandling me in his sleep. because seriously, i could not move. not even my legs that were in between his. 

the reason i woke up soon presented itself again. the ring of a phone rang indicting someone was calling. i couldn't go see whos it was because hey, crushed here. the body on top of me groaned and moved around by the third ring. once the ringing stopped the body on top of me stopped shuffling but then the ringing came back and harry lost it. literally. 

"jesus christ" he grunted out getting up and looking for the source. "what" he spat into the phone into whoever was calling. his morning voice was just so beautiful. it was deep and raspy and just fuck. i yawned moving around so my head finally peeked out the blanket so i can watch what harry was doing. his back was towards me and everything was just hot. his back muscles were on full display and just fuck, he looked so good. 

"oh my god, shut up first of all it's too early for this second of all you know i was driving him, he is safe and sound in my bed" he ranted huffing before hanging up. He dropped the phone on the floor which i realized was mines. he turned around eyes locking with mine his features instantly softened walking towards me. "goodmorning princess" he said as his hand reached out and started caressing my cheek. my face broke out into a smile as i melted into his touch "morning haz" i mumbled not sure if he even heard me. 

"wanna move over so i can go in there and cuddle the fuck out of you" i giggled and rolled over landing on my back. i looked up at the ceiling thankful the only light was the sun rising through the curtains. i felt the dip, the blankets being picked up then he just dropped on me. like seriously dropped. his hand draped over my stomach and his leg on top of mines. he sighed burying his head in my neck 

"you big oaf what are you doing." i asked. he looked up at me before starting to press little chaste kisses along my jaw "cuddling you." i hummed in agreement "now c'mon back to sleep its too early little one" he said readjusting us both around so he was completely cuddling me him being the big spoon of course

"what time is it anyways" i wondered out loud "7 am" i groaned "oh god" before shutting my eyes back into sleep . 

-

Louis. Louis. i groaned as my name was being repeatedly said "what" i groaned out one eye slowly peeking open to see harry figure leaning over me. "get up" he said sternly. i frowned before sitting up rubbing at my eye to wake me out of sleep. I watched as he buttoned up a loose silk shirt halfway "get dressed someone is coming to pick you up to take you to class which-" he paused looking at the clock which said '10:42' continuing he says "which starts in about 15 minutes, so hurry."

i frowned even deeper as he was being so rude. he was just fine when we had awoken earlier the first time. "how do you even know i have classes today" i said getting up and looking for my pants which i easily found along with my other clothes. i looked and saw him purse his lips together before saying "zayn called" i hummed taking off harry's clothes and replacing it with mines. I grabbed my black iphone 5 before turning to harry. "Ralph is downstairs he will take you to class" he said not even looking at me just readjusting the watch on his wrist. All of a sudden i just got so mad, my blood started boiling as i swung his bedroom door open before slamming it shut. 

as soon as i got downstairs there was a man dressed in suit standing with his hands behind his back , oh. "um, i think i'll walk thank you." i said to the man before rushing out and just getting as far away from that house as i could. 

\\\around 5\\\

i decided to not go to class today. instead i just went straight home, because even though i had just met harry yesterday the way he treated me this morning infuriated me. his good looks and all wont get him very far with me if he ever does that to me again. 

i was currently laying on my couch watching greys anatomy. i thought about calling him and just cursing him out but i chose against the brilliant idea. 

suddenly there was a loud pounding on my door. my head whipped to the door scared. nothing was heard for like 2 minutes but then there was pounding again. i slowly got up walking to the door, the pounding continued as i looked through the peep hole and seen a red faced obviously angry harry. i scoffed before rolling my eyes. why is HE angry?

jesus christ, this boy has issues. 

-

IM DONE FOR TONIGHT I LOVE YOU GUYS 

|844 words|


End file.
